1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for transferring the weight of a cutting edge blade to a moldboard for alignment of the cutting edge blade to the moldboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Earth working blades are commonly employed on self-propelled earth moving vehicles, such as graders and tractors. Earth working blades generally consist of many components, including a moldboard and a cutting edge blade. The cutting edge blade becomes worn after a period of use because of the abrasive action of the soil. The common practice is to remove the worn cutting edge blade and replace it with a new one. Cutting edge blades are attached in specific alignment to the moldboard on the bottom of the moldboard by a plurality of nuts and bolts. To replace the cutting edge blade on the moldboard, the new cutting edge blade must be physically placed and held in alignment until the bolts and nuts are in place. A conventional method for aligning the cutting edge blade to the moldboard is to have a workman physically carry the cutting edge blade to a position of close proximity with the moldboard. The cutting edge blade is then physically positioned and held in position while attachment is made. A typical cutting edge blade can weigh as much as 135 pounds. Manual alignment and positioning of the cutting edge blade increases the opportunity for physical injury which is costly and time consuming.
Various apparatus for supporting a weight on a rolling member are known. One such apparatus for transferring a weight of a chain link wire fabric to a top rail of a chain link fence is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,557, issued to Johnson. This apparatus includes a hook means for engaging the chain link wire fabric and weight transfer means for stably transferring the weight of the chain link wire fabric engaged by the hook means to the top rail of the chain link fence, said weight transfer means including a rigid connection to the hook means and a roller member which may roll along the top rail of the chain link fence, which hook means include at least one hook member provided on the same side of the rigid connection as the roller member.
Various apparatus for stringing power lines are known. One such apparatus for stringing power lines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,962, issued to Ross. This apparatus includes first and second generally C-shaped brackets which are connected to one another and spaced apart by spacers. Connected to an upper portion of the C-shaped brackets is a shaft which supports a pulley, which pulley engages a messenger wire. Mounted in a rotatable manner and suspended from a part which connects a lower portion of the first C-shaped bracket to a lower portion of the second C-shaped bracket, is a generally diamond shaped spacer, which spacer includes three hook-shaped recesses for receiving three wires.
Another such apparatus for fixing a movable frame which can move horizontally to a support frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,065 issued to Iijima and Yoshida. This apparatus is characterized by a wedge member being interposed upwardly between a hydraulic cylinder mounted horizontally in the lower portion of a movable frame and a lower guide member so as to be freely rockable. Vertical and horizontal fastening forces fix the movable frame to the support frame.
One problem associated with the replacement of a cutting edge blade is the weight of the cutting edge blade which must be moved and supported in alignment. Another is the size of the cutting edge blade which must be moved and supported in alignment. Still another is the increased opportunity for physical injury in moving, positioning and holding the cutting edge blade in position. Still another is the lack of speed in aligning and attaching the cutting edge blade.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over previous apparatus and methods. What was needed was an apparatus and method for supporting, transferring and holding a cutting edge blade in alignment on a moldboard.